Seth's Fear
by AbercromB
Summary: Marissa,Seth,Summer,and Ryan are off on a road trip to Canada. Seth faces some fears along the way but what happens when he runs into his greastest fear? Losing Summer. S&S, S?, R&M fic.
1. Oh by the way

**Seth's Room: 1:32pm**

"Seth! Seth, wake up! Summer said excitedly while jumping up and down on his bed.

Seth groaned and rolled over.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's only-"he turned towards the clock

"Shit." he mumbled and rolled over again. Summer finally stopped jumping and let herself fall on top of Seth.

Seth let out a groan as Summer landed on top of him.

"Yeah Seth, it's only what? 1:30 in the afternoon." She smirked while leaning on top of him. She ran her fingers along his chest, making him smile softly. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately.

"Come on get up." She said trying to pull him out of bed.

"Noooo" Seth mumbled.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Seth said finally pulling himself out of bed.

Summer grabbed his waist and smiled sweetly. She leaned in to kiss him, but Seth cut her off. Seth grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Don't think you can get off that easy. What's everyone waiting for?" Seth asked slightly scared for her answer. Summer only sucked up to him when she had huge news.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?! Seth- No." Summer said quickly.

"Oh good, well are you going to tell me then?" Seth smiled and grabbed her waist.

"We're going on a road trip to Canada- Me, You, Marissa, and Ryan."

"What?!? That's worse!" Seth let go of her waist.

"What's wrong? It's just a road trip." Summer asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth demanded.

"It slipped my mind." Summer said slyly.

"It slipped? Oh it just slipped your mind that where going to Canada?!"

"Uh huh-" Summer said while starting to pack.

**Kitchen 1:48**

Ryan sat in the kitchen with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was playing with a muffin, anxiously waiting for Marissa to arrive.

Summer came into the room with a huge grin on her face. Ryan looked puzzled for a second but then noticed Seth following her gloomily.

"What's up Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Summer conveniently forgot to mention that were all going to Canada for a road trip." Seth said huffily while slinging his bag onto the counter.

"You don't want to go?" Ryan asked while offering him a muffin.

Seth shook his head quietly.

Summer leaned over to Ryan.

"Seth doesn't really like Canada. He's afraid." Summer whispered loudly.

"Um-I can hear you." Seth said shortly while staring into his orange juice.

(The door bell rings)

"I'll get it." Ryan said quickly while rushing for the door.

He open the door to have Marissa jump into his arms.

"I guess you missed me." Ryan said a little confused.

"Guess what?" Marissa said excitedly.

"What?" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to be on the cover of Elle."

"Really? That's great. Well.. Seth is afraid of Canada.

"Canada?" Marissa said with a laugh.

"I can still here you." Seth said loudly from the kitchen.

Ryan smiled and kissed Marissa sweetly.

"You guys ready to go? My cars already running outside." Marissa asked walking into the kitchen.

"No." Seth said shortly, hiding his already packed bag.

"Come on dork or its no sex for you." Summer said while picking up her humungous bag.

"Oh yeah… like I haven't heard that one before." Seth said sarcastically, while slinging his bag on his shoulder and slowly following Summer to the car.


	2. It all begins

**Marissa's Car 1:56pm**

"How bout Kentucky? - I hear they have wonderful chicken." Seth pleaded while fighting with Ryan who was trying to put his bag in the car.

Summer sighed- "Seth please tell me you're not basing that on Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Seth continued to pull on his bag hopelessly; at this point Ryan wasn't even trying.

"Fine. How about Tijuana? Tijuana's nice. I know!- I'll buy you all drugs. My treat." Seth begged.

Marissa laughed. "What are you so afraid of in Canada?"

"Moose… I bet it's the moose." Summer began.

"Moose? Canada has moose?" Seth asked worried.

Ryan sighed and with a quick yank was able to throw Seth's bag into the trunk of the Marissa's car. Seth dove in after his bag.

"Ok… you can ride in the back." Ryan said slamming down the trunk door.

Marissa and Summer exchanged a "this is going to be a long car ride" glance.

"That was easy… ish." Summer said as she climbed into the back of the car. Seth had already jumped into the backseat and was rolling down the window in attempts to jump out.

"Seth! Get over here." Summer barked as she pulled him back by his shirt collar.

Marissa started the car and just like that they were on their way to Canada.

* * *

Author's note: sorry about the extremely short chapter. The next chapters will be much longer though… thanks for all the reviews! if u have any suggestions..just let me know.

-abercromB


	3. Its going to be a long trip

**Marissa's Car 2:07pm**

"Someone want to tell me why I'm being kidnapped and taken to Canada?" Seth asked sarcastically while rummaging through Summer's bag in hopes of an abandoned candy bar.

"Not really Cohen-oh here." Summer said while shoving a granola bar into Seth's mouth.

"Um-ok." Seth said while showering Ryan with granola bits.

"Uck- Raspberry filled granola bars?" Seth said while spiting the rest out the window.

Seth continued to scavenge through Sum's bag. He pulled out a Tupperware container marked Seth and Ryan. "What's this?"

Summer looked at it for a moment. "Oh yeah- your mom wanted me to give it to you, she said it was stuffing I think-"

"What?! As in she made it?" Seth asked worried.

"Err- yeah I think." Summer said with a confused look.

"I'm thinking window, Ryan?" Seth asked popping his head up into the front seat.

Ryan didn't reply; he was too busy talking to Marissa.

"Good idea." Seth answered as he chucked the Tupperware container out the window, pretending Ryan had responded.

Seth returned to searching Sum's bag.

"Hey- find some good music Cohen." Summer asked while twirling her hair.

"I doubt that will happ- Nirvana?" Seth asked confused pulling out a cd. He had always thought of Summer as a pop princess. He pulled out another cd.

"And My Little Pony soundtrack? Interesting combination…"

"Give me that." Summer protested, snatching the two cds from Cohen.

"You found this?" Seth asked with a frightened tone. Summer looked over to see the Titanic soundtrack.

"You were the one who hid it in the oven?!" Summer glared.

"Err… no." Seth said while scooting as far away from Sum as possible.

"Well sense you haven't heard this one in awhile." Summer said with a cruel smile, handing the cd to Marissa.

"You know- I think I'm ok." Seth pleaded.

Ryan looked at the cd as if it were diseased while he watched Marissa push it in the cd player.

But…unfortunately for Seth and Ryan, Summer found the repeat button.

**Cohen kitchen 3:15pm**

"Hun- What is that?" Sandy asked alarmed, staring at a plate of what look like a seven year olds' Easy Bake oven creation.

"Chicken." Kristen yelled from livingroom.

"Uh huh… and what this stuff all over it?" Sandy asked while poking it.

"Blue cheese I think. I though it was kind of weird… but it what the recipe said." Kristen said as she walked into the kitchen.

Sandy stared at the creation with disgust.

"Want some?"

Sandy had to change the subject. "You know… I'm surprised Seth wanted to go on that trip. I mean after everything that happen with that girl, Miya."


End file.
